The Cat And The Summer
by Miho-chan17
Summary: The curse is broken for all of the Sohma's except the cat. His curse stays because the onigiri chose the rat over him. After the wedding,he runs to Osaka because of his frozen heart. There he meets a moody girl named Natsu. Will this summer meilt him?


**READ THE BELOW NOTE!**

Natsu-chan: Hey. So you know this pained me to right for I'm a big Kyo and Tohru fan.

Kyo: No it didn't. Natsu-chan wrote it for her own selfish gains, me!

Natsu-chan wiggles fingers and Kyo is orange kitty that can only meow.: Problem. Fixed, but anyway, for those of you who have me on author alert and are reading What Now? I'm so sorry I'm doing this rather that updating but I left the rough draft at school in my locker, and I need it to do chapter four unless yall want some butt ugly writing (although this prologue will have to be gone over considering i didn't do a rough draft for it!).

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fruits Basket, but like with Inuyasha, i have plans to clone Kyo.

* * *

Prologue 

It was the first day of summer, and just yesterday Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had stood up to accept their diplomas. All three of them, Tohru included amazingly, had graduated. It was a wondrous day. Shigure had even worn a suit, although he did torture his editor by not telling the poor women where he was.

The next day, Kyo challenged Yuki. Kyo had to; the next day was his eighteenth birthday, and it was either defeat Yuki, or be locked away for the rest of his life by Akito.

The day was windy when Yuki and Kyo meet outside Shigure's poor house for the fight. Tohru and Kagura watched from the sidelines. Kyo for once was making no comments. He simply stood there for an instant as if enjoying the beauty around him before taking his stance. Yuki also got ready.

"Fool of a cat, are you ready?" he called out.

"Let's just get this over with," Kyo stated.

At this Yuki's usually stoic face frowned slightly. Where were the normal taunts that came from his opponent? Something was not right, and Yuki could not put his finger on it, which worried him immensely. That was when the fist came slamming into his jaw sending him flying backwards for once.

_What's going on?_ flashed through the rat's head before he managed to tuck and roll to spring back up onto his feet on guard for another attack. None came.

Yuki glanced around confused before a pair of orange eyes suddenly blasted into his line of vision. This time the punch hit him in the stomach forcing him to expel all the air in his lungs. He landed flat on his back at Tohru's feet coughing and heaving trying to draw in much needed air.

"YUKI," Tohru screamed in fear. To her he looked far worse then he really was. The distressed girl fell to her knees to cradle Yuki's silver-haired head on her lap. By then, his eyes had drooped…that was, until he felt splashes of wetness dripping down onto his cheeks from above. His purple eyes suddenly snapped open to look directly into Tohru's deep blue ones and he smiled.

Kyo, who was standing a few feet off, was confused. Why was Tohru being so emotional over that damn rat? He was fine, a little out of breath, but perfectly fine. That was when it struck him._ I beat Yuki. I-I'm free. I'm free. I won't be locked up. _A jubilant smile stretched across the cat's face. That is till he saw Tohru and Yuki's faces coming closer…and closer…until they kissed. It was a simple kiss but it told of their mutual love. Kyo's face fell to the ends of the earth.

"Miss Honda, please…will…will you marry me?" Yuki whispered just barely above the wind.

Tohru's breath caught in her throat. This was nothing like what she had expected but she knew the answer instantly. There was nothing else she could say.

"Yes," she whispered back with a faint smile.

Kyo was devastated. The one person he truly loved had just become engaged before his very eyes. The first person who was not a psychotic who had accepted him was no longer his to love.

Kagura turned to her true love with an ecstatic face. "OH, KYO-KUN, isn't that WONDERFUL. Maybe we could have a double webbing!" Then she noticed something was not right. "Kyo-kun! What's wrong? Kyo?" she called as the cat raced away to the one place he had always thought of as safe: the dojo.

Kyo stumbled into the place knowing his world which had began to take on a sense of normalcy would never be right again, not with Tohru marring Yuki. While Kyo was freezing over his heart, which had began to melt, something amazing was happening back at Shigure's.

Tohru had reached out to gently cup her beloved's cheek. She went on to do something quite out of character for her; boldly she brought her lips up to his. Caught up in the moment, Yuki threw his arms around his fiancee. They both stiffened when they realized he was hugging her. But nothing happened. Yuki and Tohru drew back in surprise to smile at one another, and then to hug each other even more fiercely.

Kagura nearly, no, did skip all the way to the dojo with Tohru in tow so as to show Kyo that the curse was gone. When they reached the dojo, they stepped inside to find Kyo conked out on the floor, totally out of it. Outside it was raining.

_No,_ Kagura begged._ Please, no. No, no, no, no!_ Kagura bent down to shake Kyo awake. Groggily he opened an eye to stare at the two women in bewilderment.

"Wha' in tha hell do ya want?" he slurred out still halfway asleep.

"Oh Kyo! The curse has been broken. Tohru hug 'im!" Kagura squealed.

Tohru bent down to wrap her arms around Kyo's neck. There was a poof of smoke, and there sat on top of a pile of cloths a extremely pissed off orange cat.

"DAMMIT," the cat hissed out. "WHAD'THA HELL YOU DO THAT FOR!"

_NO-O-O-O-O!_ Kagura howled out to herself. She knew what had happened. The curse had broken for everyone in the zodiac because someone had accepted a member of the zodiac for himself, curse and all, with no regrets.

However, Kyo was the cat. An outcast. When Yuki had been accepted, he had been rejected. Until he found true love, he would remain cursed. _And now I can't even try to comfort him with a hug. It wouldn't help anyway. _Kagura looked away from her love. _He never loved me, and he never will._

"Were sorry Kyo. I guess I was wrong," Kagura said while a frantic Tohru was doing what she did best. "Anyway, Yuki, and Tohru's wedding is June twenty-second, exactly a month from now. You will be coming, won't you?" she asked.

"Yea, yea," the orange cat muttered. Then, with a poof of smoke, a very naked Kyo was sitting in front of Tohru and Kagura. Tohru promptly fainted.

In a month's time the wedding had been planned, re-planned, almost postponed, and had finally occurred on June twenty-second.

Everyone in the Sohma family had turned out, except for Akito. While the curse had been a large reason for her behavior, she still had to have something done. So she was locked away in the very room that had once been for Kyo. She raged there for many days.

The wedding had been wonderful, and Kyo had even somehow managed to drag himself out of his lethargy enough to attend. He noticed nothing there at all, not Shigure in a suit once again, or Tohru's uncle, aunt, and cousin who were loudly saying that they knew she had been "shacking up" with Yuki. Kyo never saw a single thing at that wedding until Tohru came out in her beautiful white wedding dress, and headed down the aisle.

Kyo stared at her, wishing that she were his but it wasn't to be; it was never to be. _Forget this shit. I can't this. I'm outta here._

Kyo ran from the church with nothing but the cloths on his back, and the twenty-dollar bill in his pocket. _Good thing I wore regular cloths rather than some stuffy ole suit,_ he mused. The only person who saw him leave was Kagura, and she looked away with tears in her eyes.

A month later, on the side of a street in Osaka, Natsu Asa was heading home when she saw out of the corner of her a eye a patch of bright orange…_hair?_

Suddenly, as a car went by, a puff of smoke went up. _Car must have backfired, but why no noise?_ She wondered. Natsu went over to investigate. Lying on some old ratty cloths was the most adorable orange cat she had ever seen, but the poor thing was nothing but skin and bones, and obviously sick. Natsu had a large soft spot for cats, so she picked the poor dear up, and hugging him to her chest, carried him all the way home to her apartment.


End file.
